


Dangerous Illusion

by OliviaLane0204



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLane0204/pseuds/OliviaLane0204
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Jordan Swan has had a difficult life, she is forced to live with the only family she has left. Fate brings unwanted attention to Forks when Bella makes an unplanned trip to Italy. Aro has found his true mate and will do whatever it takes to possess her even if secrets must come to light for him to do so.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

November  
*****************

I couldn't help but stare at the long dark-haired girl beside me, her doe eyes gazing blankly just past my shoulder. The introduction had been made before a nervous Uncle Charlie had left to pick up a pizza. Maybe its drugs— please don't be drugs. I really, truly don't want to deal with this anymore. Aiming for subtle I lean forward to catch a clear shot of her face. The pupils aren't blown wide and no traces of red streak the whites of her eyes. Thank God. 

"So," I drag out the word until her brow furrows and she blinks a couple of times when it appears that I have her attention I continue. "Isabella, right?"

"Bella." She stares at me in almost wonder as if I haven't been sitting here for over twenty minutes speaking with her Dad. 

"Oh yeah, sorry I haven't seen you in a long time." Last time I saw her my life had been so much simpler. Some of my best memories are from visiting with Uncle Charlie in the summer. He would take us down to the beach or fishing with his friend who also had daughters; we would play for hours. I was able to be a carefree child. No worrying over bills, no stressing over how long Mom has been gone or what's she taken. Or worst trying to sneak around the endless stream of new men, some had been decent, but most weren't. "I'm Jordan, Carson's daughter." 

We fell into silence, the ticking of the clock producing the only sound in the room. I could see when she remembered who Carson was. Her dead Uncle. She blinks rapidly, "uh yeah I remember you." Bella shakes her head as if that will help bring back long-forgotten information. "You—you are from… Texas?" 

I swear this girl is on something, gotta be. She seems so— spaced out. "Yeah, I lived in Houston." I left out mentioning all the shit holes Mom moved us to along the way. She never could stay still; Allison took me along with her until I got older and it was just easier to leave me at home. Then one day she just never came back, which is why my new residence will have to be with this unusual cousin and an Uncle who bares a heartbreaking resemblance to my Dad. "You lived in Arizona?" 

"Yes." 

"So, is this your last year of school?" I question after another long awkward silence, living here should be fun. Basically, living with strangers. 

"Yes." 

"Oh well, I'm a grade behind you then." When all Bella did was nod, I gave up on talking. It was obvious she was elsewhere, still wondering if a substance was involved in her behavior or if she is just this odd all the time. If she wants to talk then I'll be around, I won't pester her for company. Besides I like being alone. Shouldn't be that big of an issue. C'mon Jordan, face it you've lived with worse. Yeah, but as pathetic as it sounds I sort of hoped to strike up a friendship with my cousin. A friend would be nice in a place where I know no one else besides her. Oh well, we rarely get what we want in life. You would think by now I would be on hugging familiarity with disappointment, yet this still kind of stings. 

December   
*****************

Uncle Charlie enclosed his small dining area into a room for me so that I no longer must share space with Bella. The girl wakes up screaming bloody murder most nights, nightmares apparently. Although I don't know what could scare her into such a state. Uncle Charlie said these bad dreams started up after her boyfriend broke up with her…. Yeah, I've completely come to realize no drugs are being taken by Bella, she is just near catatonic. It's like this Edward guy has died instead of left. I don't know, Bella has mental health issues going on, and no one around is capable of helping. Her behavior is strange, very strange to say the least.

The school in Forks is small, everyone knows everyone, blending in with the crowd just isn't possible. I had been relieved to find them all extremely curious about my life. That means Uncle Charlie kept my situation quiet. I would never respond to a question with a straight answer and mostly kept to myself, the rumors surrounding me were tame. Well, except one I overheard Lauren Mallory telling a group of teens at lunch. She thinks my mother sent me to live with my police chief Uncle because she couldn't deal with me. I was wild. That rumor didn't take very well; I mean these people only had to look at me. There isn't anything wild about me. I dress conservatively, a lesson learned early on when living with Allison's worst boyfriend. I wear glasses, thanks to Uncle Charlie, not that I'm complaining, I've needed them for a long time. I just don't look the part of a rebel, it's laughable that Lauren, the cow, even tried to start that rumor. All in all, school isn't the safe haven it had been for me in the past, I guess living in a peaceful home environment makes a difference. 

January  
******************

"I'm not moping around." Comes Bella's robotic tone from the kitchen. 

"Moping would be better—that would be doing something. You're just… lifeless."

Nope. Family drama. Aborting my plans of grabbing a granola bar I quickly head out the door. With a great sigh, I sit down on the steps to wait on Bella to come out. This is a conversation that has been coming on for a while. Uncle Charlie has been asking if Bella and I talk any, to which the answer is no, I've tried, but being constantly answered in her monotone isn't exactly welcoming. He didn't seem mad, just concerned and frustrated at the same time. Bella doesn't realize how lucky she is to have such caring parents. Her mother and Uncle Charlie talk regularly on the phone about her behavior. It's nice. Really nice. I try not to be, but part of me is jealous. I've never had that. Uncle Charlie said he tried to keep in touch with my mom, but she kept changing numbers until he finally lost contact. I believe him. She didn't want me, not really, she should have just left me with Uncle Charlie after the funeral, just gotten rid of the baggage she didn't want. I would have had a better life here. I don't even mind the constant overcast; this place has brought me more peace than sunny Texas ever gave me.

February   
*******************

Bella has come out of her shell some, she lays on my bed while I do homework, began to sit at her old lunch table, I joined them and made good friends out of Angela Webber and Katie Marshall. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory no longer sit with the rest of their usual gang. Apparently, Bella sort of solidified the belief of her craziness to Jessica while in Portland. I couldn't dispute something is off with my cousin, I think she is just chronically depressed and seeking ways to feel a thrill. Jacob Black is all too ready to help her achieve. I like Jake and his friends down in La Push, but I tend to stay at home while they hunt some meadow or want to ride motorcycles or talk of cliff diving. I'm a bit of a third wheel anyway while with them. I'm grateful that he is helping Bella, I think she found her champion in him, although for Jake its is more romantic than platonic. Someone is going to get hurt eventually one will ask too much of the other…I hate being so cynical, I feel bitter sometimes when I see my fellow classmates being young and carefree. I feel old and jaded. Envy is real. It's a struggle not to be irrationally angry. I don't like feeling this way. 

March  
*******************

Harry Clearwater died, leaving two children and a wife behind. The funeral reminded me a lot of my Dad's, brought back sweet memories and not so good ones. Bella pulled a wild card and left with Edward's sister Alice. They said they had to find Edward before he did something stupid… I just let Uncle Charlie deal with the mess. I am a neutral party; I don't really care one way or the other if the Cullens are back. Although I think Bella was a little too quick to jump into a relationship with Edward again, he hurt her so bad. But she is happier than I've ever seen her, we carry on long conversations with her showing actual life, instead of her seeking me out and expecting me to distract her. Jacob no longer comes around as predicted he got hurt. I suppose it's true you can't have something without losing, give and take. 

Bella learned that recently and life slapped it to me yet again. Uncle Charlie finally heard word on my mom. Allison Kay Tillman was found dead in a crack house when police stormed the place. It was an overdose that did it. I expected something to happen to her when she disappeared, but it still hurts. She never cared, hardly took care of me, but that's still my mother. Now both my parents are dead and I'm not even out of high school. Uncle Charlie flew with me to bury her in Schulenburg, Texas right alongside her parents Elizabeth and Thomas. They had been good to me while alive, I'm glad they didn't have to see their daughter completely dive off the edge. Then we came home as if nothing had happened, I did anyway. Bella and Uncle Charlie watched what they said, tiptoed around me for a while. How can someone feel so much yet nothing at all? 

April   
*******************

"Charlie, this girl is a fish whisper," Billy Black laughed as I reeled yet another trout from the Hoh River. "Jordan is making us look bad."

Uncle Charlie grins proudly, "well at least we will have enough to fry tonight."

"That we will." Billy smiles at me shaking his head.

"Don't you guys get lazy on me now," I take the fish off the line and put it in the almost full cooler, "just because I'm pulling in all the grub, doesn't mean you can't try to help out." 

"Hey, we are just having an off day." Uncle Charlie says before his rod bends as a fish caught the hook, "and luck is turning." 

He smiles, I never even knew he had so many teeth. Uncle Charlie is a laid back, yet reserved kind of guy it takes a lot to rile him up and a bit to make him grin. But fishing is his happy place, I started going with him early on into my stay. I remembered those good summer memories and thought perhaps fishing could provide some more and I desperately want good in my life. Just so happens that I have mad fishing skills. Uncle Charlie nearly couldn't contain his joy of having someone in his home to take out onto the water with him, someone who enjoyed it. At first, I was worried Bella might get jealous over me spending so much time with her Dad. But she didn't care. However, after witnessing Bella trip over her own feet way too many times to count, all I could picture was her falling off the boat or a hook going into her hand. Fishing with her would surely be a stressful experience, a hazard to herself and anyone else in her vicinity. I could see why she avoided the hobby like the plague. 

After a little while longer, we packed up the boat and dropped Billy off with his share of the fish before heading home to start cooking ours. When pulling up onto our street, I saw the silver Volvo in the drive and a very sleek pearl white two-door car parked on the side of the road; in front of the house…What the hell? Is that a Lamborghini? I have only ever seen one in movies! It's got to be one of the Cullens, they are the only people I know who can afford such a luxury.

"Hmm," I glance over to see Uncle Charlie's mouth set in a tight line. He slowly pulls in, like me his eyes are glued to the windows of the sports car that are tinted so dark that it must be illegal. "If that is Edward's, he isn't taking my daughter off in it." I hear him grouse under his breath as he goes up the steps of the house.

"I don't think it's Edward's," I mumble. 

His safe little Volvo is parked harmlessly beside the police cruiser. Maybe it's Alice, she talks nonstop about some fast car, I can't remember which, but she wants one and perhaps got it for graduation. Uncle Charlie just grunts, opening the door a little harder than necessary in a temper, stomping his way down the short hall toward the living room and stopping in the middle of the entry frame. "Good evening, Cheif Swan," A melodious male's voice floats down the hall to my ears as I hang up my raincoat. "I hope I am not intruding, I wished to meet your daughter, Edward is so taken with her. You see I am a long friend of Carlisle's'." 

"No, problem," Uncle Charlie's rougher sounding voice is a shock after hearing the mysterious man's smoother tone. "I just wasn't expecting company." 

I come up behind Uncle Charlie, peeking out behind his shoulder to see the most beautiful man, I've ever seen. That's saying something because I thought Carlisle had positively won that competition. He is slightly shorter than my uncle, not quite as broad either, but the black suit could have been causing him to seem slimmer. Extremely pale skin with raven black hair that fell past his collarbone, a strong jaw, deep-set eyes, and chiseled cheekbones that any model would sell their soul to covet. Just gorgeous. I couldn't help but stare. As soon the man saw me his muddy brown eyes lit up in – recognition? 

"Hello, you must be Jordan," He paused for a moment on my name as if he didn't like it or it didn't match me. Well, join the club man, I've never been crazy about it either. Most people think it's a man's name. it's aggravating. "I'm Aro Volturi."


	2. Chapter 2

Aro... What an unusual name, I tried to keep my gaze off the man, but my eyes keep wandering back toward his face. I couldn’t help it. I have never been so attracted to anyone in my life! Just the sound of his deep, smooth voice gives me chills. I thought a few times that his dark eyes were on me as well, but every time I check they were focused on Uncle Charlie. They have been discussing fishing and hunting for a little while now, shockingly Aro seems very interested and knowledgeable about the activities. With his fancy car, tie and suit I assumed he wouldn’t be much of an outdoorsman.

“Now you mentioned being friends with Carlisle.” Uncle Charlie gets up to no doubt grab a beer from the fridge. “Are you a doctor too?” At that Aro let out such a musical sounding laugh, that my heart picks up speed in an attempt to leap from my chest.

“Goodness, no. I firmly leave the noble deed of saving lives in my friend’s more capable hands.” Aro thanks Uncle Charlie for the offered bottle of beer, both gulping before Aro continues speaking. "No, I'm the less gracious of even the pair of us. I'm afraid I lean more toward business; the overseeing of international companies and stocks are one of my lots in life."

My eyes widen as Uncle Charlie lets out a whistle shaking his head, "that's uh—something." I'm sure we are both thinking of how loaded this guy must be. He is so young too, I mean maybe mid-twenties no older than the early thirties, and that's pushing it. "You have a sort of... accent?" I could tell Uncle Charlie was a little uneasy asking but thankfully his curiosity was too much to push down, I have been wondering the whole time.

"Ah, yes, I reside in Italy, but have spent time in many different places." I felt my eyebrows shoot up; I wouldn't have guessed Italian, maybe British, after all, he is very pale. But I suppose after moving around so much his accent may have watered down and I shouldn't go by stereotypes. With a quick movement Aro checks his wrist for the time, the watch is the expensive kind with dials, no numbers or markings, I would never have been able to read it. Hell, if it wasn't digital, I didn't want to know that badly, learning to tell time had been a struggle. As ridiculous as it may seem, I still get anxiety looking at regular clocks. Mr. smart businessman over here doesn't have those sorts of problems. "Forgive me, Charlie, I hope I haven't kept you and your family from your evening dinner."

“No, not at all. Jordan and I caught a good many fish,” I couldn’t stop the scoff from escaping me, which brought the attention of both men my way. Uncle Charlie looking amused and Aro fully met my stare for the first time since entering the room. I had to remind myself to breathe, his gaze is so intent. "Well Jordi caught the majority and I doubt she will ever let me forget it. We planned to cook them up if you want to stay and eat with us, drink a few beers… uh, you too Edward." My lips twitched with the effort to not grin, Uncle Charlie's invitation toward Edward was grudgingly offered, and only to not seem rude in front of his fast-becoming new friend.

“Thank you for the most generous offer, but I’m afraid I previously promised my niece that we would grab a bite to eat in Port Angeles.” A soft gasp draws my attention from the incredibly charming man and has me looking at my companions on the couch. Bella shifts beside me to sink more into Edward, her face looking pinched, seemingly uncomfortable. Weird, but that’s not unusual for them…

“Thank you, Charlie,” Edward nods with a smile. “I appreciate the offer of allowing me to stay later, Jordan has asked me to help her with algebra, this is a perfect opportunity.”

Heat creeps up my neck, alighting my face, damn you, Edward now wasn't the time for schoolwork and I didn’t want Aro to know I’m struggling. History and literature are my best subjects, numbers and I could never click. That’s pretty much the man’s whole field of expertise… and why do you care Jordan Swan? He is exactly what you just called him, a man. You are in high school, he runs a company, travels, he doesn’t care about a girl’s ability to work out mathematical equations. So, stop with your pining and gazing! Aro gets up to leave shaking Uncle Charlie's hand, then he comes toward me, I quickly stand, my heart racing. Grown man, Jordan, a grown man.

“Jordan,” once again he lingers on my name, grasping my offered hand softly in both of his much larger palms. Goosebumps immediately breakout across the skin of my arms, whether due to the chilliness of his skin or from his proximity, I couldn’t tell. “I look forward to becoming better acquainted with you.”

“I would like that.” My voice is hardly more than a whisper, but I couldn’t breathe with his dark eyes staring into mine with such softness.

No one has ever looked at me like that… ever. The sound of the phone ringing in the kitchen finally manages to break the spell between us, I pull my hand away with a small smile, which he returns. Even as he asks Edward to speak with him outside, his eyes never leave me, not until he walks completely out of the living room.I take a deep shaky breath, jumping when Bella moves past me to go and fetch her schoolwork from upstairs. Grown man, I remind myself with a swift shake of the head and move to gather my school supplies needed for our unplanned study session.

After a lot of frustration on my part and a bit of patience on Edward's, I was now slowly working out the math equations. Edward being the overachiever he was had finished any homework at school, while Bella and I, mostly me labored over ours. I found it exceptionally hard to concentrate, my thoughts keep wandering back to Aro. The way he looked at me. That sort of prolonged gaze should have set me on edge. From experience, I've learned a man who stares like that is usually up to no good. But I detected no malice or leering qualities in his gaze. As crazy as it may sound, there was something gentle and sweet in his dark eyes.

“Jordan are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, why?” I wonder, shooting Bella a confused look for her out of left field question.

“Your face is very flushed,” Bella’s brows knit together in concern, “I was just checking.”

"I'm fine," I feel an extra surge of heat reaches my ears. "Just kind of hot in here."

With a deep breath, I get up and go toward the thermostat in the hall and turn down the air a couple of degrees, until it clicks on. My nerves do have me feeling warm, it's almost a giddiness. Which is just plain odd, I'm never giddy. On the way back to my seat on the floor, Edward's honey color eyes meet my gray and stare with an almost knowing glint. But there is no way he knows what's been on my mind. I'm being paranoid. Chill out, Edward doesn't know you are creeping on his Dad's friend, okay now that just sounds weirder. Like Aro is an older, much older man, more to Uncle Charlie's age, which he most certainly is not. There is an age gap but nothing horrible— Stop. Just stop thinking about him!

“Edward, have you ever thought of going into teaching?” I settle back into my cross-legged position with the binder open across my lap.

He raises a copper brow, pursing his lips, “I’ve thought on it before.”

“Well, you certainly have the patience for it, especially if you can explain it to this girl over and over again.”

He rolls his eyes with a lopsided grin, that a month ago would have had me staring, but I've become near immune to Edward and his family's unrealistic beauty. Hopefully, after a few days, that is if Aro hangs around, I will be equally unaffected. I don't have high hopes on that front, unfortunately. “You aren’t a bad student and I don’t need to repeat myself that often with you. But then I think of people like Mike Newton or Tyler Crowley and the want to go into that career lessens tremendously.”

I let out a cackle overshadowing Bella saying Edward’s name in disapproval, to which he just smirks off with a shrug. “Oh, c’mon Bella, you know Mike and especially Tyler are total tools! They act like all the girls want them, which isn’t saying a lot, I mean, it’s a small school with limited choices.”

Edward nods along with what I’m saying, as Bella attempts to not smile and fails, “I suppose they are rather full of themselves.”

"Exactly," I mumble as I go back to my schoolwork still chuckling and sharing a grin with Edward and Bella.

“What of you Jordan, have you given much thought on what you would like to do after high school?” Edward asks.

My cheeks puff as I blow the air out in a gust, well isn’t that a million-dollar question. Good thing, I’m not the one graduating in a few short months. “Nah, I guess I will figure it out closer to time. What about you Bella?”

A pained look passes over her face, that I feel too, trying to pick a career path is stressful. What if you hate it and are miserable your entire life? “I-I’m thinking basic studies,” Bella’s eyes dart to Edward, “and just go from there.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” I nod; setting aside my supplies; finally finished. Is it just me or did they just both become tense? Maybe they are worried about going to different colleges. All too eager to leave them to their couple drama I hop up at the sound of Uncle Charlie coming through the front door with the filleted trout, I set out for the kitchen to begin cooking.

Nothing but the scribbling of pencils and the tick of the clock fill the air of the English classroom, I sit sideways in my desk with fingers hard at work in my sketchbook. A man lounging in a refined wingback chair takes up the page. With an ankle resting on a bent knee, elbow propped up on the armrest as his chin sits between his thumb and index fingers. I made sure to add in all the details right down to the dials on his watch and v-shaped cufflinks… With a start, I realize it's Aro Volturi. Damn. That's the second time that's happened! Earlier in Biology, I had been doodling a pair of eyes until I recognized the iris shared the same expression as his, soft yet intense. It’s disturbing just how much my thought and pencil wonder to a man I only met yesterday. Maybe it’s because he’s foreign and lives an exciting life, that I’m so drawn to him. No, I hastily throw the thought away, it’s the man. I look up in surprise when the bell rings, it didn’t feel like it was time. But like birds set from a cage, everyone is going for the door, with lunch on their minds. Packing up my things as I begin to put my plan into action. It’s not something I’ve ever done, certainly not while living with Allison. Ditching school just wasn’t the best idea when you have no food in your cabinets and your mom is out of her mind or mean because she hasn’t gotten her fix yet. With a shake of my head to dislodge all the rough memories, I set out in the hall for the nurse’s station.

Giggling uncontrollably as I get onto the highway heading south out of town, feeling thankful that Bella had ridden with Edward this morning, and that I had taken the truck. Usually, I would just ride with them, but part of me had been thinking of ditching this morning when I woke up. The original plan had been to skip a whole day, but it would be my luck Uncle Charlie would try and make me go to the doctor, so half a day it was. The drive to Ruby Beach ended up being about forty minutes due to not being able to get over fifty in that old truck. After parking, I had to walk about a mile to get onto the beach, which thankfully wasn’t crowded. It wasn’t raining yet either, but the darkness of the clouds rolling in told me it would probably flood in a while. After a bit of power walking, I found the perfect spot to sit on a piece of driftwood, far enough away to not be in danger from the crashing waves. I immediately took out my sketchbook from my satchel and began to capture the outcropping of rocks, under high cliff faces, heavy on top with trees. I could have easily gone to La Push, but it was more exciting to come to a new place, and the risk of running into someone who would tell Uncle Charlie was very low. I just finished up on my drawing, adding in the calling seagulls when I feel someone coming up behind me.

“Oh my.” No way… I freeze at the sound of the familiar timbre. “What have we here?” Very carefully I turn to look over my shoulder to see a smirking man in jeans and a plain black raincoat. The man who has taken over my thoughts goes on answering his question, "it appears I have interrupted an artist at her craft." In movements all too graceful Aro steps over the driftwood to sit beside me. "Although your work is very fine,” he nods to my sketch with an impish grin, “I do believe Ms. Swan that I have caught you breaking the rules.”

As my heart races, I blow out a held breath; this was certainly not expected in the slightest. "Pray do tell Mr. Volturi, what has given you that impression? My uncle could very well know I'm here." I focus on my word choice to match his tone. But he speaks so properly, that I know I won't be able to keep it up for too long.

Aro raises a knowing brow, “I sincerely doubt Chief Swan would allow his young niece to wander alone so many miles away from home, especially while school is still in session.” Well, I'm completely busted, but judging from the amusement lighting his dark brown eyes I know he won't tell.

"You are correct in your assumption," I admit with a shrug.

Aro purses his lips, amusement giving way to a more serious expression, that has me suddenly second-guessing my previous thought. "I must say Jordan, you really shouldn't run off without at least informing one person of your whereabouts, it could be very dangerous."

I dip my head at his reprimand, even as I feel a surge of frustration. Runoff. As if I were a small child, who has gotten out of pocket. "I can take care of myself, Aro and I hardly consider this a dangerous place.” I nod toward a family with small children picking up pebbles further down the beach. Believe me, I can tell a bad situation when I see it and I tend to turn the other way. I haven’t always lived in such a safe environment.

“I am sure you are quite capable,” Aro raises his hands in a placating gesture, “however I’m asking you to next time take into mind that accidents do happen. You have loved ones who would surely worry if you didn’t return home.”

I sigh, accepting his words for the truth I’ve known them to be all along, I just didn’t like having it pointed out. “I will, next time.” Then it hit me, “wait, how do you know I didn’t tell someone where I was going?”

Aro seriousness melts into a self-satisfied smirk, “the youths are so predictable…” My heart sank as he yet again grouped me with what I could tell he considers little more than children. “That and you would have defended yourself with the information when I accused you of not doing so.” All the soft gazing obviously must have been in my head, a figment of my overactive imagination. He is a grown man Jordan, be realistic. "How say you to keeping this excursion just between the pair of us."

Shoving down all feelings of my ridiculous crush, I smile, “that would be more beneficial to me so yes.”

“May I?” Aro holds out a hand for my sketchbook which I hand over without a second thought. I was all too willing for the new change in subject and far too distracted by the side profile of his face, to even think of stopping him until the damage was done.

“NO!” I lunge for the book, as Aro does nothing to fend me off and quickly snap it shut. The heat infusing my face could have easily started a fire, I avoided his wide eyes by covering my face with my hands. Oh my God…. Where is a hole when you need one?

“Jordan, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, you captured my likeness wonderfully!” Aro slides an arm around my shoulders pulling me into his side as if we had been friends for years. My poor ears felt like they would burn off soon between the mortification and his closeness. I briefly wondered what sort of cologne he used, it smelt heavenly. “Come now sweetling, you are an artist and an artist needs subjects, I am honored.” After tightening his hold on me in a side hug, I thought for sure something brushed against the top of my head that felt suspiciously like a kiss. I Immediately drop my hands to look at him, it was most likely all in my head. He smiles, giving me that heart-stopping soft gaze yet again. "Since you have had your way with me," he winks, pulling away to pluck the discarded pencil from the sand, “I think it only fair to allow me to strive and capture your lovely face as well.” I look off, rubbing my flaming cheeks. God did he have to put it like that? My heart can’t take it, its resting rate has never been so fast.

“You draw?” I ask flipping to a blank page before handing it back to him, I hope he doesn’t want me to look at him during this. I’ve had enough embarrassment for one day and my nerve has officially run out.

“I have some artistic abilities, now look there,” Aro smiles, gesturing with the pencil for me to stare out at the increasingly turbulent sea. Thank God. The wind had begun to pick up as the dark clouds became heavier and more oppressing. Maybe the rain would hurry up and come on and put me out of my misery. But I’ve never been that lucky. 


	3. Chapter 3

The bedside lamp cast a warm glow on the paper as my finger lightly trails across the lines of the girl drawn. Her wavy hair tucked into a loose braid, yet the wind managed to coax a few strands to blow out in the breeze, an exciting look to her eyes and a small smile gracing her full lips. Pretty. It's hard to believe that this girl is supposed to be me. Aro had proudly shown me his work, claiming it to be ‘utter perfection’, so modest. Oh, he has skills that’s for sure, it’s very realistic, but hard to comprehend that he views me has such.

With a sigh I close my sketchbook, setting it on the bedside table and switching off the lamp. I snuggle down under the dark grey bedspread, the old mattress squeaking while I make myself comfortable. Forever thankful for the thick pillow top mattress cover, keeping the worn springs from digging into my skin. My mind wandering back to all the questions Aro asked me on the way home. His friend, Demetri who had been exploring the nature trails popped up right before we left to drive the truck while I rode with Aro in his amazing Lamborghini. He asked the craziest things like what’s my favorite color, flower, food, etc. Which I didn’t mind answering until he began inquiring about my life before coming to Forks. I kept my responses as vague as I possibly could. I wonder why he was so curious about everything… I’m hardly interesting and yet he seemed completely enraptured with me. It’s odd, a voice told me that a man of Aro’s age and status should have little interest in a high school girl. The bad Jordan, the more impulsive Jordan, perhaps the act my actual age Jordan, revels in the attention of such a good-looking man. Even though there were times when Aro would seemingly flirt with me today yet turn around and speak as if he thought of me as a kid. I bury my head in the pillow with a groan, I just don’t know…

I slam my toothbrush on the counter, gagging and coughing up a lung, I always brush too far on my tongue. Out of the corner of my watery eyes, I spot Bella standing in the doorway of the bathroom, shaking her head with a look of mild disgust. Just a regular morning, nothing to see here.

“Watching you makes me hurt.”

I cup a handful of water to swish, “nothing wrong with being thorough.”

I step aside allowing Bella room to brush her teeth, while I start the unusual task of applying mascara. I’ve always been a makeup-free kind of gal, mainly because I would never borrow Allison’s that was a good way to send her over the edge and you needed money to buy your own. Though I had a part-time job as a waitress, my wages had gone toward food, well that is if Allison didn’t find it. But, once Aro had dropped me off yesterday evening, I had rushed to the only drug store in town to buy a few products. Aro had invited me to the Cullen’s after school and even if the mutual attraction was all in my head, I still wanted to look good.

“Mascara?”

“Yep,” I pop the p as I twist the cap back on.

I didn’t need to look at her to be aware that Bella is analyzing me taking in the somewhat tamed golden-brown tresses hanging free to my waist and jeans paired with a nice shirt. Not my usual braid and sweats. What can I say I like comfort? That and the girls are larger on my slender frame, I know most want bigger breasts and I shouldn’t complain. But there have been times I have wished for a boyish figure so that maybe the leering at school… and from Scott, Allison's longest-lasting boyfriend would’ve just stopped. Then again, it probably wouldn’t have mattered in the long run, I still have a vagina and that’s all they care about. Thankfully Bella doesn’t bring up how out of character I’m acting, even though I have no doubt she knows the cause, I informed her of my plans last night.

I trailed slightly behind Aro has he floated up the stairs, my eyes taking in the five lines of colorful graduation caps—That’s just weird. I couldn’t comprehend why anyone would want to frame that or collect such a thing. With a shake of my head, I turn my focus back to Aro as he looks over his shoulder with a smirk. He wouldn’t tell me what he had in store, only that I would enjoy it. Once we came to a stop in front of one of the many doors in the corridor, I could hear Bella’s girlish giggles coming from nearby. They had disappeared the moment we had entered the house. Leaving me to greet Esme and Aro, alone, I thought it very rude, considering I had never even been here before. But I suppose they wanted to be alone to do only God knows.

“Prepare yourself, my dear.” Aro throws open the door with a flourish that had me smiling as I stepped through the entrance. Half the room was covered from the floor to the ceiling with shelves of books, whereas the other side held nothing but paintings. My smile melting into one of awe, the Cullen’s are so rich to be able to afford such a collection. “What do you think?”

“I think,” I say laughingly as I take in the nearest piece, which I recognized to be a Picasso. “I think that Bella and Edward are major jerks to have kept this to themselves!” Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a large mahogany desk with a lamp shining a glare onto the computer screen. “Is this Carlisle’s—” I search for the right word to describe the space that seemed more like a library. “Office?”

“Yes,” Aro closes the door and comes to stand beside me, “but he graciously offered us his study for the day. My old friend hadn’t any idea that an artist had been in their midst.”

Heat immediately rushed to color my cheeks; there he goes again using that word. “I would hardly call myself an artist, I just dabble.”

Aro lips gently tug upwards, my mouth went dry, I try to calm my now pounding heart with a deep breath. “If one puts pencil to parchment or raises a brush to canvas all in the interest to create then you are an artist in your own right. Trust me when I say that you Jordan have the talent and with teaching, you could achieve true greatness.”

I bite my lip, unsure of what to say, “…Thank you.”

We peruse the artwork trading comments back and forth, I found Aro to unsurprisingly be very knowledgeable. I certainly didn’t know every painter on the walls or the correct terms for the technique as he did, but I have an unquenchable thirst for the subject. We came to an empty spot on the wall, where it was obvious a small painting once hung. I idly wonder what could have happened to the piece. My attention drifted to a beautiful painting in mostly muted shades. It depicted a woman clad in white robes a clay urn resting at her feet. What appeared to be a fair-haired angel appearing out of a light blue mist above her head, as the angel seemed to whisper in her ear.

“Ah yes,” Aro stands with his hands behind his back, those dark brown eyes darting between me and the painting. “Do you recognize this scene?”

“This is when the angel came to Mary, right?” I ask, with a bit of hesitance even though I am ninety-nine percent certain in my assessment.

“Yes,” Aro smiles, “are you religious?”

I suck in a deep breath, “I went to church on and off throughout my life, mainly with my Grandmother. But I would never call myself religious.” I shrug in a helpless way, I wouldn't be in church every Sunday, as my Grandma Elizabeth would have loved. But I would never be able to completely disregard her belief system either for I held too much love and respect for her. She had been one great lady; I had lived with her and my Grandpa for a year. Mom had been in rehab at the time and when she got out, we stayed for a while, but she fell off the wagon again and moved us away from their comfort. It broke their heart and mine, they were trying to attain custody of me when Grandma passed, and Grandpa went shortly thereafter. Once again, I could have had a better life, if things had panned out differently.

“Carlisle is deeply spiritual,” Aro places a guiding hand to the small of my back as he directs us toward two wingback armchairs arranged around a small circular table. “In my many years on this Earth I believe in works outside the realm of—human understanding, but I wouldn’t exactly confess to being spiritual nor religious.” I nod along, hoping for the uncomfortable conversation to pass, Aro seemingly picking up on my unease, and thankfully changes the subject. “So, Jordan have you ever thought of perhaps attaining a degree in art?”

My eyes widen, “I—I have but it always seemed like too great of a risk. Wouldn’t it make more sense to go to school for a reliable career?”

“There are many things you could do with an art degree, dear.” Aro gestures to the paintings, “you could be a consultant, work in a museum, all the while being surrounded by what you love.”

“I guess I never really thought about it like that,” I glance away feeling my face heat up. It felt a tad like sitting down with a school counselor, as he informs me of all my options. I didn’t particularly care for the analogy, as it brought our difference into the light.

“There is a school in Florence that I believe would suit you very well.” “Florence— Florence, Italy?!” I clear my throat in embarrassment that the words came out in such a high pitch. At Aro’s nod, I pause for a moment, before falling into giggles.

“You’re crazy, I’m sure I don’t have the credentials to get into that school.”

With a bright smile, Aro waves me off, “if you would be willing, we can work together to gain the necessary details.”

“Aro,” I open and close my mouth, “I… What do you mean?”

He leans toward me over the table between us, his eyes alight with enthusiasm. Are those flecks of… red in his irises? “As I have said, Jordan you have a real talent and I would love to be a sort of sponsor for you in your artistic endeavors. I would make sure you receive the best education on the subject. I dabble in the art industry, after schooling I would add you to my team of curators and we could promote your own work as well.” After a pregnant silence, Aro seeing my gobsmacked expression continues, grabbing my hand in his much cooler one. “I know Italy appears a whole world away, but The Accademia D’Arte is the best school you could possibly attend. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, sweetling.”

**Author’s Note: So, I know I said every two weeks… well, here I am. Let me know what you guys think about the new development. Oh, and who can guess what the mysteriously absent painting could have been?**


	4. Chapter 4

Florence, Italy…

  
Studying art…

  
Once in a lifetime opportunity…

  
The Accademia D’Arte is, in fact, a very prestigious art school, which I googled during a quick trip to the bathroom. Although I’m happy that Aro thinks me so talented, I couldn’t stop the almost crushing disappointment from raining down upon my head. It was no wonder that Aro had been so friendly with me. As unbelievable as it sounds I’m beginning to think that Aro views me as a sort of investment. Who knew I had anything worth investing in? I certainly never did and have never held my art skills in the high regard that this crazy man does. It seems unreal that he would want to help me. He is right, though— A fully paid trip to study abroad, free housing, no worries, just art. Aro says I could achieve my diploma via homeschooling, while he helped me to gain my credentials. Well like my Grandpa always said, ‘never look a gift horse in the mouth’. 

  
“You’re going to Italy,” I stare into two steel grey irises that were unusually bright in excitement. “I’m going to Italy!” I quietly squeak, trying to repress my inner child and squeal. With haste, I throw open the bathroom door and dart back to the library. Almost plowing right into Aro who was seemingly about to exit the room. “Aro,” my breathing sounding shaky as I worked in vain to contain myself. “I’ll do it!” When seeing his face light up, I launch myself onto the man, unable to hold in the giggles any longer. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

  
Aro stiffened underneath my arms for a moment, I briefly wondered if I crossed an unseen line. But before I could pull away, he wrapped me in a tight hug and buried his face in my neck. Aro’s cool nose brushed against my skin causing me to lightly shiver as he deeply inhaled. I felt my whole body go lax at the gesture; I tightened my arms around his waist as I too breathed in the heady scent of his cologne. Cedarwood, something fruity—tangerine may be, and the definite light fragrance of rosemary. It’s strange combinations but pure heaven, I could stay wrapped up in his arms, breathing him in all day. 

  
Unfortunately, a shuffling sound breaks us apart, Aro’s jaw clenched with an audible snap. Those dark eyes which are usually a muddy brown were now gleaming onyx as he glowered at Edward and Bella a few paces away from us. Without thinking I took an instinctive step back, Aro’s whole demeanor changed in an instant, his eyes straying to me and immediately going soft, that grimace melting into a tempting smile. See its things like this that make me question just how Aro sees me… 

“Sorry to interrupt, we were curious about all the noise.” 

  
Really Edward? Aro and I heard Bella giggling up a storm earlier and neither one of us thought it best to come and find you guys. Trying very hard to not be rude, I plaster on a smile “I’m going to study art in Italy, well that is if Uncle Charlie will agree.” 

  
“Chief Swan will not be an issue, dear,” Aro grins confidence radiating off him in waves.

  
Bella’s jaw-dropping would have been comical if her eyes hadn’t looked so horrified, she began to pale rapidly. “Bella, are you okay?” 

  
“Uh—yes.” Bella answered softly hanging onto Edward’s arm, “I—I haven’t eaten much today, I guess with the excitement it just caught up with me.” 

  
“Perhaps, you should take Isabella downstairs, Edward,” Aro suggests airily, yet the line of his jaw is tight, his eyes narrowing slightly. It was the most subtle demand that I had ever seen. For some reason I found it shocking from him and why I don’t know, for I hardly know the man. Edward shoots him a glare that could have set a lesser man aflame as he escorts Bella out of the room. Aro turns to face me head-on, grabbing both my hands in his, the gesture distracting my immediate concern for my cousin. I would be sure to check in on her in a bit. When Aro flashes me that celebrity worthy smile, all thoughts of Bella float away. “You are going to love, Italy, la mia bella signora.” I take a small sharp intake of air at the Italian words dripping from his lips, my heart pounding away. He is so sexy; I could feel a hot flush beginning to spread across my face. Good Lord, how do I expect to cope with being around this man all the time. 

  
“Just so you know, I fully expect you to tell Uncle Charlie.” I pull away before I completely lose my senses and head for the stairs. My nose already picking up on the smell of savory meat and spices, Esme had been cooking when I arrived, hopefully, the meal is ready. “I doubt I could sell him on it.” 

  
“Do not fret, sweetling, I am excellent in negotiation.” Like a gentleman straight out of a period drama, Aro scoops up my hand, tucking it into the bend of his elbow. Even though the layers of his plain long sleeve shirt, I could feel the coolness of his skin. I too feel chilly most days, after all, he is from Italy, I am from Texas, both warmer environments. “Now I do believe you will become of age on May fourth, correct?” I nod, already having a good idea on what road Aro’s mind had taken and I really wanted my Uncle to approve of our plans. Charlie has been great, I’ve enjoyed being with him and Bella, they have given me a real sense of family. As if sensing my building distress over the matter, Aro pats my hand, “I truly think Chief Swan will realize what an opportunity this will be and will send you along with his blessing. But, the good Doctor Cullen and his sweet wife have already agreed in coming along in an effort to assuage your Uncle of any fears.” 

  
Once we entered the kitchen, I begrudgingly let go of Aro to sit across from Bella, offering up a bright smile at Esme as she sat down a plate full of food in front of us. Jasper and Alice sat at the long table, yet again Jasper looked like he had a pole down his spine. That boy really needs to learn how to relax. Aro took the chair beside me shooting Edward an indescribable expression then cutting his eyes to Jasper. 

  
Before I could quietly question Aro, Alice leaned across the table with a big grin. “Oh, Jordi you’re going to _love_ Italy. When I go shopping for graduation you can come along and we can buy clothes for your trip.” 

  
“Um— I would love to,” I admit biting my lip, “but I think what I have is enough.” There is no way I’m asking Uncle Charlie to buy a new wardrobe yet again. 

  
“We will hammer out the details later,” Alice stated in a no-argument tone. 

  
I shake my head sharing an exasperated look with my cousin, her face is still very pale. She played with the roast smothered in vegetables on her plate not really eating. Then I noticed no one else at the table even had a plate beside us. 

  
“Aren’t y’all hungry?” 

  
“We are waiting on Carlisle to get home,” Esme explained with a smile, “He is working a shorter shift tonight, so we decided to wait and eat together. But I certainly wouldn’t ask you, girls, to wait so long to eat.” 

  
“Oh okay,” I still felt a little odd eating in front of them, “it's all very good, thank you for feeding us.” 

  
I’m still toweling my wet hair as I exit the bathroom, the whole house quiet. I hadn’t been able to sleep so a quick shower had seemed like a good idea, I used a lavender body wash in the hopes of it relaxing me. But, so far, I still have excess energy, due to the excitement of traveling to Italy. After our early dinner, Aro and I had rocked on the front porch swing, watching the rainfall. Aro wanted me to come to Italy as soon as the school year finished so that I could settle in and enjoy the summer abroad. He had told me about the art master I would be studying under. And an apartment I would have in Volterra, the small city resides about an hour and a half outside of Florence. I had been very excited about having a complete space of my own. No one to answer to, well sort of… the only downside to the deal was that Aro would be overseeing my schoolwork. It was amazing how he went from counselor to giving off principle vibes all in the span of a few hours.

  
I wasn’t exactly sure where I stood in Aro’s world, but I certainly am not going to make an ass of myself by making the first move. Maybe my age is holding him up… because there have been many times that I know he is flirting – Oh the way he looks at me… Chill out Jordan, you could be making a mountain out of a molehill. Aro Volturi is an older ma— guy, yeah like that word more levels the playing field. Anyway, you aren’t exactly experienced with boys, you’ve never even had a boyfriend. So, all this flirting and soft gazing could very well be a figment of my imagination. Aro is an incredibly attractive man— guy and—

“Jordan, JORDAN!” The whispered shout had me whirling around and clutching the damp towel to my racing heart. One foot sliding off the step, I go down cracking the shin of my other leg onto the upper step. “I’m sorry!” Bella hurried as fast as she dared from her door to where I am, almost at the bottom of the staircase. “Are you okay?” 

  
With an unladylike grunt, I hoist myself up but still rub at the sore spot that is bound to leave a monster of a bruise. “It’s fine. What is it?” 

  
She gestures for us to go into the living room, the only light guiding us is the dim one over the stove from inside the kitchen. I chuckle softly as Bella clips her hip on the couch and stumbles onto the cushions. She sounds out of breath when she speaks, “I heard you taking a shower and just wanted to talk.” 

“I didn’t mean to wake you up; I just couldn’t sleep.” 

  
“No, I couldn’t sleep either, I never can when Edward is out – uh out camping.” 

  
I make a face, “Edward is camping in this?” I point toward the window; the sound of heavy rain could be heard pelting the roof. 

“Well, if they waited for a clear day, he and Jasper might never go.” 

  
“Yeah, guess so.” 

  
“I- well I,” I could make out the movement of Bella wringing her hands, “I wanted to talk to you about Italy. Are you sure that you want to go? It’s just so far away and – well Jordan you don’t really know Aro that well.” 

  
I sputter out a laugh behind my hand, “He and Carlisle go way back, I’m sure he is perfectly safe. Carlisle and Esme are even supporting the decision for me to go.” 

I hear her shaky sigh, “It’s just so sudden and I just want you to be sure before you get on that plane with him.” It sounds as if Bella is crying or trying not to. My throat gets tight automatically in response, I hate when people cry, they would never do it alone in my presence. 

  
“I’m sure.” I swallow and blink hard to repel the unwanted swell of emotion. “Besides, Bella, you will be in Alaska come fall.”

  
“Yeah, yeah. Jordan you’ve become the sister I never had, I just worry about you,” She sniffs a pale hand glowing in the dark as she wipes her face.

  
Making a noise in the back of my throat; I see the whites of her eyes enlarge as I pull her into a hug and hang on tight. That had to be one of the sweetest things I had ever heard. “Same for me Bella.”

  
After a second she hangs onto me just as tightly. “If you want to come home, _ever_ , no matter what _changes_ , I will find a way to get you, I promise, Jordan.” I am taken aback by the hardness I hear in her voice, but I nod along. It felt good to know someone had my back for a change. 

  
When we finally break apart, we both give watery laughs and wipe our eyes. “Since we are both up, you wanna watch a movie in my room?” 

  
“That sounds really good. Have you ever seen Romeo and Juliet?” 

  
“Bella,” I groan, “I think we have both done enough crying tonight. How about Jane Eyre? Now I know it's not Austen, but it's one of my favorites and I have the BBC mini-series.” I almost ran into Bella as she came to a complete halt in my doorway, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like…How fitting? “What?” 

  
“That’s fine.” 

  
We spent the night eating popcorn and I swooning over Mr. Rochester. Bella would point out the differences between the book and the movie, not that I really cared. I had fallen in love with the series long before I read the book, it would always be amazing to me. When we both fell asleep the dawn’s early light was peeking through my heavy black curtains. I would mark this down as one of the best top five nights. Life is good, so very good. 

**Translation: La mia bella signora— My beautiful lady.**

**Author’s Note: Just a heads up anything you read in this story that isn’t English will be coming from google, I sincerely hope it will be right. Ha. I’ve been thinking of doing an Aro point of view, let me know if you would be interested in that. Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and especially comments. They brighten my day each time I see one! Who else is a lover of Jane Eyre? And if you couldn't tell I love Mr. Rochester, he heavily inspires writing for Aro.**


	5. Chapter 5

My eyelids felt so heavy as I blink against the blinding light peeking through the curtains of my room. I became aware of a heavyweight resting on one leg and hot breath being exhaled onto the nape of my neck, a constant heat source against my back. For the first time since moving to Forks, it felt near stifling underneath the bedspread. 

  
Bella startled me when mumbling, “Edward,” then beings making an incoherent noise, but I distinctly understand the word wolf tacked on at the end.

  
I shoot an incredulous glance over my shoulder. What the hell? Suppressing a giggle as my cousin snuggles closer, obviously mistaking me for her boyfriend. A quick look at the clock confirms my suspicion of it being past lunch. Then the familiar sound of Uncle Charlie’s voice as he spoke to someone; I suppose on the phone, drifts through the air. With a sigh, I settle back into my pillow and toss one bare leg out from underneath the blanket to cool off. It had been a great night and I had no intention of getting up from this bed at least not for a while longer. Just as I am starting to doze, I hear the unmistakable timbre of my newly acquired muse. Aro’s smooth as melted butter tone, ringing clear as a bell through the walls. My heart took off like a horse released from its gate in the Kentucky Derby, eyes nearly falling out of my head when hearing Esme’s higher, feminine voice. 

  
I didn’t think they would talk so soon! My whole body tensed with the want to get up and see what was being said, yet I stayed rooted to the bed with apprehension. Aro never really gave me an exact date for asking my Uncle, I just thought it might be closer to Bella’s graduation. You idiot, he probably must leave the country before then. I roll my eyes, biting my lip in anxiety, I hate planned confrontation. I suppose I can thank Allison for that, most talks with her usually ended up being less than pleasant. Even though I know Uncle Charlie is a reasonable, sober man, yet the nagging fear remained. That was the real reason why I had been so keen on Aro handling it. I just didn’t think I could muster up the nerve to confront him about moving, especially after all he’s done for me. But, the reality of knowing it was all going down now, left my stomach in knots and me glued to the bed. I fully intend to wait for the verdict in the peace of my darkened room.  
Bella slept on as I stared up at the ceiling, my lower abdomen cramping due to me putting off the need to pee for a painstaking thirty minutes. All the while listening to Bella dreamily sigh in my ear about Edward and the three adults in the room over discuss me. Sometimes the words were clear and other times everything seemed muffled beyond understanding. But, from what I could hear Carlisle appeared to have major sway with Uncle Charlie. 

  
The knot in my stomach uncoiled when the conversation seemed to end with Aro’s melodic laugh. “There is no need to wake Jordan and Isabella, the good news will still be here when they decide to start their day.” 

  
With that I eased myself out from underneath Bella, who blearily opened heavy eyes, grumbling, confused as to why her pillow had moved. “Sorry, Aro’s here,” my loud whisper came out breathless and giddy. 

  
I hastily throw my hair into a messy bun and snagged a sweatshirt from the back of my desk chair. In such a hurry to leave the room, I forgot I keep one of the French doors locked and turned both handles. when the one on the right gave way, I nearly hit my face on the unmoving left. Aro stood facing my room doors, from his place in front of the television. His stick-straight raven hair pulled away from his face, dressed in a smart navy suit. That intense gaze locked onto me the instant I all but swung into the living room. Aro boasted a triumphant grin and I got the vibe that he totally knew I had been awake and was just avoiding the showdown. Carlisle and Esme both smiled kindly as Uncle Charlie turned around to see what caused all the commotion. 

  
“Well,” my Uncle puffed out his flannel clad chest with an upturned mouth, “Jordi, you better start planning on packing.” 

  
“I can go?” I ask, excitedly, even though I already knew the answer. 

  
“Yes, but you have to call me at least twice a week.” He held out his hand in a hold on gesture, “Aro promised to keep an eye on you and his sister in law will be nearby. You will have to check in with them before leaving your apartment. No wandering alone.” Uncle Charlie said that last part with such a pointed look that it made me think that he might be aware of my little adventure to Ruby Beach… I glanced at Aro, but he seemed completely at ease—and stared in an almost adoringly manner. “Now when school rolls around, you will be doing a lot of work on your own. Aro will be monitoring your progress, and if you start falling behind, you’re coming home. This isn’t just a fun vacation, remember this is all educational. Understand?” 

  
I forced my eyes to go back to Uncle Charlie, swallowing hard and biting back a huge grin, it wouldn’t have been well received. “I’ll be there to learn, I know, and I appreciate you letting me pursue this.” 

  
“Well,” Uncle Charlie averted his eyes as he rubbed his neck. “You’re a good kid.” My eyes burned with the sting of unshed tears, God between Bella and now Uncle Charlie it became clear that they were trying to kill me with all the sentiment. 

  
“Alice is planning a shopping trip to Port Angeles tomorrow,” Esme took a step forward to grab my hand in her cool palms. “Rosalie is home for the weekend and with you going to Italy and Bella’s graduation, it seemed like a great time to all get-together and celebrate, just us girls.” Alice, I seethe in my mind, I already told her, and Esme heard it, that I couldn’t shop. I glance quickly at my Uncle and back at Esme ready to turn her down. “Don’t worry about money, dear, it’s our gift to both you and Bella.” 

  
Uncle Charlie nods slowly, “that’s very kind Esme, Jordi and Bells rarely get to have— girl time.” 

  
“Oh, it’s our pleasure, Charlie, the girls have brought such joy into our lives; they are part of our family.” 

  
I raised a brow at that, I’m sure Bella is apart of their family, I on the other hand, just became acquainted with them a few months ago. But, I’m grateful for the gift. Carlisle cell phone began to ring, he smiled apologetically as he exited out the house with the explanation that it was the hospital. Uncle Charlie followed his example and left the room to call in a pizza order. 

  
“Thank you, Esme,” I grip her hand a tad tighter not only thanking her for the clothing but for talking to my Uncle. She kissed my cheek, then told me the time they would be here tomorrow before going to check on her husband. 

  
At last… I turn my eyes back onto Aro and launch myself onto him so suddenly, I surprised myself. Aro chuckled, catching me with ease and pulling me into the solid planes of his chest. That’s when it hit me… Oh my God. I didn’t put on a bra. Nothing wrong with that it’s not as if it’s outright obvious in a baggy sweatshirt, but it is when getting up close and personal. The girls were smashed against his chest and it was cool in the room, not to mention Aro’s usual chilly body temperature. I froze, giving a nervous laugh as I quickly stepped out of the circle of his arms. Trying to be subtle I cross my arms over my too much chest. Aro’s bright smile fell into a devilish smirk that told me that he noticed. 

  
“I’ll be back in a minute,” I mumble, as I try to walk past him with the intention of going to relieve my aching bladder and to escape the awkwardness.   
Aro snatched up my hand as I passed and slowly brought it up to his lips to bestow a kiss, “i eutuchia soy eimai na echo toso fos na labei sti zoi moy. i agapi moy me veltioneis poly.”

  
I felt my brows draw together; my mouth fell slightly open at the sound of the foreign language. It lacked the lilt of Italian, but I couldn’t place the accent. “What?” 

  
“Two pepperonis and bacon pizza coming up and one with pineapples, for the weirdo.” Uncle Charlie said with playful seriousness he walked into the living room, twirling his keys. Thankfully Aro had just seconds ago dropped my hand, I don’t think my Uncle would have approved. “What?” He parroted my question, looking between the two us with sudden confusion. 

  
Aro's lips turned up in a disarming grin as he stepped forward, away from me. “I was just telling Jordan that languages would be a must on her curriculum, such as Italian, French, Greek.” Ah, it had been Greek. I had never in my life heard someone speak Greek, it was just as beautiful as Italian. It had also been memorizing to watch his lips form unfamiliar words. I would be a captivated audience for any language class as long as Aro is the teacher.

  
Uncle Charlie’s cheeks puffed as he blew out a heavy breath, his eyes looking slightly unfocused. “Yeah, yeah… Guess Jordi better learn if she’s in Europe…” With a shake of his head, Uncle Charlie clapped his hands together and rubbed them. “So, how about we go get that pizza?”   
……………………………………….

That Sunday night I sat at my desk, surrounded by bags upon bags filled with clothing, shoes, and accessories. I have never owned so much in my entire life! Rosalie and Esme had been assigned to me whereas Alice had accompanied Bella. At first, I had been a little worried, I had never hung around the gorgeous blonde and my cousin really didn’t seem to get along with her. But she had been nice, both of us are tall and busty, it became apparent early on that she liked to showcase those features more than I did. Thankfully Esme helped to keep Rosalie from bulldozing over my comfort zone, although even Esme managed to talk me into quite a few adventurous pieces. 

  
While in the middle of moving all the clothing bags off my bed in order to lay down for the night, I notice a dark magenta one, that looked more like a gift what with its white tissue paper sticking out. When I pull it open the first thing, I see is a note, taped to the front package of an adapter for a cell phone charger. 

  
_For the practical Jordan and for the not so practical._   
_\--Alice._

  
My cheeks burned at the sheer and lacy scraps of fabric, I lay the adapter aside and with an embarrassed laugh, shove the bag underneath my bed. Just as I had gotten comfortable, laying on my side and beginning to drift off, my cell phone dinged. With a groan, I roll over, cursing whoever decided that two o'clock in the morning would be an appropriate time to text me. I blink rapidly for a moment, blinded from the bright light of the screen, my eyebrows nearly hit my hairline while reading. 

**Come outside.**

  
I asked why, even as I got up and made damn sure to put a bra on underneath my sweater, some part of me might not have minded that Aro got a good feel. But Jacob Black was a totally different story. I couldn’t fathom what that boy could want this late. He’s probably still torn up about Bella and wants to talk because we weren’t exactly friends. Jake has never been unkind to me, but I had just been a third wheel to him and for Bella a buffer between his mooning. Poor guy. I slid into my tennis shoes, shaking my head at his stubbornness. Jake had known this entire time that Bella’s heart still belonged with her past boyfriend, and he hung on until the bitter end and from what my cousin told me is still clinging to hope. My phone dinged; I check the message with a huff.

  
**Hurry up.**

  
I bite my lip at the loud creak emitting from the front door, looking fearfully up at the ceiling, when I didn’t hear any stomping, I slipped out into the porch. It’s a surprisingly clear night for Forks, with only slight clouds, it allowed the moonlight to cast a glow onto the yard. With some hesitancy that I believe all people feel in the dark, I make my way down the steps all the while softly calling for Jake. Yet my soul still left my body when I spot something move in the woods. I breathe a sigh of relief when Jake’s hulking form emerged at the tree line. I powerwalk across the wet grass which squishes noisily under my feet. I’m sure I painted the perfect picture of an irate mother, complete with the arms crossed tightly over my chest, right down to the disapproving glare.

  
“Do you have any idea what time it is?” 

  
“Sorry,” that deep voice rumbled with a grin that looked more like a grimace. Nothing like the bright, cheerful smiles that use to come so easily to him. He changed, after his massive growth spurt, I thought perhaps steroids, but Bella shot down my theory on his moodiness. “We really need to talk but I had to find a way around the Bloo— Cullen.” 

  
I tried to control my facial expression by looking slightly to the side, “Edward leaves every night by nine.” 

  
“That’s only what you think,” Jacob's nose twitched up in disgust. 

  
“How would you know?” My eyes widen, no way. Does he mean Edward has been spending the night in the house? My mind flashed to a few nights ago when Bella and I stayed up together, the way she had carried on about being alone. I had wondered then, but I never cared enough to investigate. But, I know for certain that Bella hasn’t been in contact with Jacob, she’s been pretty down about it for weeks. “…. Are— having you been spying on Bella?” 

  
“What?” The whites of Jake’s eyes gleamed in the darkness; he shook his head vehemently. “NO! NO! God, Jordan. No.” He gripped at his short hair tightly his brows knitted tightly together, sighing heavily. “This isn’t going as I planned. Look, we heard about you going off to Italy with Dr. Cullen’s friend and I just need to tell you to be careful. You don’t know that him at all and to pay attention to the abnormalities you’ve noticed in him. That— guy, is not a regular everyday man, he’s a monst— none of Cullen’s are normal.” Aro is most certainly is not normal, he’s been amazing. I tried to cut in but, Jake talked over me, “the cool skin, never eating, eye color changes, beauty, don’t be taken in by it. This Aro guy is bad news, a kil—.” 

  
“Jake? What the hell? Are you on something?” I take a few steps back, taking in the feverish gleam to his dark eyes. “You aren’t making any sense.” 

  
“No, unfortunately,” he rolled his eyes heavenward, “I am completely sober. And I can’t just let you walk off with this guy without knowing your future.” Jake pulled out a beaten-up small leather-bound book from the pocket of his cut off knee-length jeans. “Read this and pay attention to the story about the cold—” He broke off mid-sentence with a pained wince, that had me leaning toward him worriedly. “I’ve marked the pages you need, you’re a smart cookie; figure it out. I can’t tell you.” I swallow hard as Jake’s warm hands grabbed both of mine. I could feel the heat radiant from his naked chest like a heater. “Please. Jordan, I’m not on drugs, I’m speaking nothing but the truth, I’m trying to protect you. Please, please, promise me you will read it. Please.” Jake bent down so that I could fully take in the pleading look on his face and the anguish. He didn’t really seem strung out and honestly, I would have known right from the start. I’ve had too much experience dealing with Allison on a wild high. Jake didn’t smell like a brewery either, all I could pick up on was the strong scent of cedar and pine. He’s just not making any sense; I feel a slither of fear creep up my spine. My mind unwillingly drudged up all those abnormalities he mentioned. As if Jake knew I had been teetering right on the edge of the fence, gazing out at the unknown and trying to decide if I should explore it, he hit me with his next words. “Let go of all your logical thinking and when you do that the truth will be obvious, I promise.” 

  
**Translation: Your happiness is mine. How lucky I am to have such light shine in my life. My love is very much improving me.**   
**Author’s Note: Sorry guys for this long delay! I hope you are all well with this Covid-19 going around. Thank you for all the follow, favorites, and of course reviews. For having to wait so long, I hope you enjoy this long chapter. I will be back to my regular schedule, fingers crossed. Don’t be afraid to drop a review or even a private message, I would be happy to answer any questions. 😊**


	6. Chapter 6

The worn leather-bound book sat harmlessly on the table; the cheerful yellow cabinets seemed too bright this time of night. I stared with trepidation from my place in front of the sink, sipping from a bottle of cool water. Jacob had opened a door for me, and I wondered if I even wanted to enter it. Let go of all your logical thinking, the words whispered again in my mind. I had the feeling that once I passed through the door, it would slam shut behind me and there would be no waiting window for me to escape. According to Jacob, it withheld all the answers to the questions he now had stirring around in my head. I just don’t know if I could let go of logic— I’ve always had to be logical. The one to assure Mom that there were no little green men about. Or find her and coax her out of the small spaces she loved to get in while on a high, comforting Allison from her imagination. But curiosity is a hard thing to push down, the more I stared at the book, the more the pages seemed to beckon me. With a heavy sigh, and wet shoes squeaking on the linoleum, I went and opened pandora’s box.

The Quileutes have a detailed history of how they came to be shapeshifters and of their enemy the “cold ones.” I found myself wanting to read more, not just the pages Jacob had marked, but I didn’t dare. What I read felt more like an interesting supernatural myth, I felt overwhelmingly apathetic. Even though while reading there were times that I had to hold my breath. Especially while the storyteller painted a horrifying picture of the perfect predator with ruby red eyes. Vampires, biting into the neck of innocents and wolves chasing after them, ripping them apart, burning the pieces, scattering the ashes as far as possible. Talks of a treaty made between the tribe and the golden-eyed Cullens back in nineteen thirty-six. Who are supposedly good, only drinking, I grimaced at the word, from animals… If this book is to be believed, that means nothing in this place is as it seems. Hell, nothing in this whole world!

I didn’t realize how long I had been sitting at the table until I retrieved my phone from the couch where I had tossed it earlier. That cool calm quickly began to fade when the screen lit up and showcased ten missed calls from Alice and three from an unknown number. Alice sent me seven text messages that became increasingly panicked as I didn’t answer. They must know something happened, how I couldn’t even begin to comprehend. But all I could think about was the red flakes flashing through the dark brown of Aro’s eyes. The perfect predator. The abnormalities around the Cullen’s seemed glaringly obvious. Oh my God, all those graduation caps! It’s not just a quirky collection, you fool, they’ve worn each and every one of them! 

I grabbed the book and Bella’s truck keys, and made a mad dash for the truck, all the while checking my surroundings. My breath sounding far too quick, not to mention loud in the silence of the cab, with shaky hands I managed to stick the keys in the ignition, backing out as fast as possible and made my way toward town. I couldn’t decide what I wanted to do, either go to Bella who was staying the night with Alice or to go to Jake’s. When it came time to get onto the highway that leads out of town, I stayed on the main road and chose to continue toward La Push. I wasn’t even sure if I wanted to confront Jacob or anyone. I don’t know what I want or what to do at this point— It’s just so crazy…

My bottom lip felt sore from the amount of time I’ve spent biting it, all the while longing for the acute numbness of before. Or better yet, just something normal. God, why me? Why me? What did I do to deserve all this insanity? All I have ever wanted to be was normal. A Mother who would love me and I don’t know… make my lunch? Pick me up from school? How about just care that I’m around, that would have been wonderful. Then when I finally achieve something blissfully stress-free and ordinary— I gasp, slamming on the breaks, the tires squealing. The seat belt clenching at my chest nearly knocked the breath from my lungs. I stare in mute dread, at the pale man, standing directly in the beam of my headlights, a scant few inches away from the grill of the truck. Aro wasn’t hiding those red irises anymore, they burned a hole into the cab where I sat gripping the steering wheel. The sound of my pounding heart filled every inch of the silence; I barely drew breath through my clenched teeth, cold sweat had descended over my body leaving me shaking like a leaf. My eyes darted to the woods along the left side of the road, I knew about fifty yards through stood the La Push sign and back to the inhumanly beautiful being. Even though my mind screamed it wouldn’t work, I threw the truck into reverse. The passenger door groaned open and slammed shut, a flash of white and the truck jumped, sputtered, and died.

I didn’t budge, my shoulders were high up around my ears, small gasping breaths filled the air. I tried to rein in the overwhelming amount of emotion and adrenaline surging through me, but it was too much. I couldn’t even look at the silent man in my peripheral. Aro slid closer and I slammed myself against the steering wheel to get away, nearly hitting my head on the roof when the horn blared. A high pitch noise I didn’t even recognize as myself escaped my lips before I fell to pieces. Sobs tearing from my heaving chest, everything became one big blur as tears poured relentlessly from my eyes. I couldn’t even tell what was up or down anymore.

“Oh, sweet Jordon, don’t be afraid, my darling. I’ll not harm you; you have nothing to fear.” I couldn’t even muster up the strength to pull away when Aro’s cool hands began to turn my head to face him. Tenderly brushing the strands of hair that clung to my tear-streaked face, he tried to wipe away the tears but more followed in the same path. He hauled me to sit in his lap, cradling me like a small child, the sound of the truck roaring to life made me cry even harder. He shushed me and began to rub my back, “I’m not going to hurt you, sweetling, but we cannot stay so near the shapeshifters. They’ve killed enough tonight; I have no desire to be their next target.”

I don’t know how long I sat, blubbering away in his lap, with Aro cooing sweetly in my ear, but when I looked up we were parked in front of the Cullen’s the lights of the house’s great windows, like a beacon in the night. Some of the panic and hopelessness began to ease off, I felt more able to think rationally. I hiccup, drawing in big gulps of oxygen, feeling faint from the crying jag.

“There, there,” he gave me a few light pats on the back before holding up a white handkerchief. “Now blow your nose.” I did as I had been instructed and with my hands wiped away the wetness from my face, even though a few tears still leaked out. With gentle fingers Aro tugged at my chin until I met his brilliant red eyes, that had me inhaling a shaky breath. “I will not harm you Jordan. That boy has a grudge against Edward and therefore the entire coven. This Jacob doesn’t know not one thing about me or our world. You have nothing to fear from me nor any being should you walk beside me.”

Aro tightened his arms around me, with his words came this sense of peace, perhaps from sheer exhaustion, but I didn’t fight it. Instead, I laid my head on his shoulder, going so far as to rest my forehead on his neck. There was no pulse, it was disconcerting, to say the least, yet I still didn’t move.

After a long time, I finally cut the silence whispering, “my legs are cramping.”

“Yes, I’m sure they are,” Aro’s voice carried a hint of amusement. He opened the door and, very carefully help lower my still unsteady legs to the gravel, all the while keeping one arm around my waist to steady me. “Shall we venture inside?”

“Everyone will know I’ve been crying.” The words were broken by the uncontrollable hiccups.

Aro cupped my face, his thumbs brushing over my cheeks. Although his eye color threw me, his gaze still held that same kindness as before. I felt my muscles relaxing, I swayed into him, my hands going up to grip on to his wrists. “You’ve had a very trying night, they would understand. However, you have no reason to fret, the only one you will have to speak with is the good Doctor Cullen and he is quite accustomed to tears, I imagine.”

Aro slowly led me into the house, I could hear soft voices coming from the living room and the sound of the television playing, but none approached us. Once we hit the stairs, the front door creaked open, I couldn’t help but glance over my shoulder at the sound. The same dark-haired man from the beach entered, along with an angelic, light brown-haired girl, both sporting the same eye color as Aro. The man and little girl met my stare and inclined their heads in greeting. As if Aro could feel my shock, he hurried up the pace, forcing me to face forward or risk tripping. How could she be one of them? She couldn’t be any older than eleven and that’s being generous! 

About thirty minutes later, I still sniffed and probably would continue to for a while still. Upon my entrance from the bathroom, Aro stood from his spot on the bed, taking in my wet hair and the hands that restlessly pulled at the hem of his shirt. I didn’t consider the fact that I could look directly into his eyes when standing or the fact that I had a large bust when I accepted to wear it. The shirt barely covered my ass. But, according to Aro, my clothes reeked of wet dog… I didn’t ask any questions. When noticing my unease Aro being the gentleman that he is, busied himself with a brown paper bag on the dresser.

“Carlisle gave me strict instructions for you to eat very slowly.” When I settled myself underneath the bedspread, he brought over a container with bite-size cheese, cashews, and a small bottle of Gatorade. He held up a clear plastic bag with a white pill resting at the bottom. “This is a relaxant, which you by no means have to take, but it’s here should you require it.”

I took a few gulps of drink before responding, mostly to quench my incredibly dry throat and to hopefully help with the hoarseness. “What time is it?”

Aro briefly checked his watch, “it’s a quarter to five.”

I winced swallowing the whole cashew by accident. “I’m going to be in so much trouble when Uncle Charlie wakes up and finds that the truck is gone.”

“Alice has already taken it back to your home; Chief Swan will carry on with his regular morning and set off in the noble pursuit of enforcing the law. Whereas the fair Jordan woke to feel rather under the weather, so she went to see Doctor Cullen, who decided her far too sick for school. So, he put the maiden up for a day in bed, where the willing servant, Aro could cater to her every whim. All’s well that ends well.”

I realized at the end of his little tale that I had been grinning, it fell quickly however as the realism of my situation set in. I chewed at the food that just seemed to grow bigger in my mouth, swallowing hard to get it down. Nausea began to churn my stomach; I screwed the top back on the bottle and closed the lid on my food. Aro is right though, Jordan certainly isn’t feeling very well.

“You should try to eat a bit more, sweetling, it was but a meager portion. Carlisle says it will help with the faintness.”

“If I eat anymore, it might all come back up,” I confess, wringing my sweaty palms.

With a sad look, Aro pressed his cool palm to my forehead and my cheek, I couldn’t help but lean into the touch, it felt so good. “Would you like the medication?” I bite my lip thinking about it for a long moment. Part of me wanted to say no, but the calm was beginning to wear off again, probably due to being overtired. I nodded yes.  
…………  
Aro stretched out in the armchair of Carlisle’s guest room, his cellular phone beside him at the desk, crimson eyes fixed on his mate’s sleeping form. The poor dear had a very shocking night. Aro clenched his jaw, that shapeshifter had made himself into a nuisance, he sincerely hoped the boy’s leader would punish him harshly for such disobedience. Yet, his plans would still be efficient, very little would need to change.

Once holding her in the truck the mating bond had eased much of her fear, Jordan had just been overwrought, understandably so. Although not as potent as Corin’s gift, Jasper’s influence did prove useful in helping to soothe her. When she woke from her drug-induced sleep, he would explain their situation, no matter how much Jordan might wish to avoid it. His mate loathes confrontation. Two days ago, Aro had indulged her fear by allowing Jordan to hide away whilst he dealt with her Uncle, perhaps that had been a mistake. Charlie would not have been so taken aback by the idea, had she been more forthcoming with her talent and talked to him beforehand. No matter now for it is finished and Aro had no doubt she would accompany him to Italy. But he did ponder if this trait would carry on with her into her new life or if he could help overcome her trepidation.

A breathy sigh drew Aro from his thoughts, he wondered if perhaps he filled her dreams. If he were able to dream, Jordan certainly would have overtaken his. He moved silently to stand beside the bed, toying with the idea of peeking. It had been ages since he witnessed the human mind whilst dreaming. It had been during the time he first found Sulpicia. It’s what convinced him that she would be useful.  
Growing up an orphan, Sulpicia had yearned for power and control over her own life, to not have to beg for table scraps or the kindness of others. Aro changed her life, gave her everything she wanted, it did not take long for Sulpicia to fall for her perceived savior. She had been a good ally… and wife. There are parallels between the two women, both crave love and attention from being denied, the same loneliness.

Aro reached out and brushed a wayward strand from Jordan’s face, taking a moment to caress her warm skin. However, Sulpicia lacked Jordan’s tender heart, that girlish joy could still burn brightly inside his lovely one. So, contagious and empowering in the knowledge that it is he who brought her such happiness. He went back to his chair, with a smile. He hadn’t the need to take this bounty of uninterrupted time to go through her mind. Jordan’s fate had been sealed to Aro’s the moment Alice had shared with him that extraordinary vision. He had only ever wanted one thing in his long life, and he thought he surely had achieved that goal in abundance. Just as he thought he truly understood mating, having seen into the strong bonds with his brother’s gift. Aro had been woefully unprepared for the tidal wave of overshadowing love that washed over him, which shifted his entire perceptive.

He snatched up his phone as soon as the device’s glass screen became aglow. “Yes?” Aro spoke hardly above a whisper, not wanting to wake his mate.  
“I have done as you asked, master.”

“Wonderful, wonderful. Pray tell how does the little bird fare today?”

“Wishing to take flight, yet unstable from prolonged exposer.”

“Well, then allow her free to roam, whilst keeping a close eye, of course.”

“Yes, master.”

“Thank you, dear one.”

Aro reclined back in the chair, allowing a moment to bask in the thoughts of a bright future. The pieces were falling into place exactly as he hoped.

Author's Note: I've got to say that while going back and reading the scene where Jordan tries to get away by throwing the truck in reverse... All I could hear was PUT IN REVERSE TERRY! If some of you haven't seen the video I highly recommend watching it for a laugh. Thank you all for the follows favorites and reviews. I appreciate every single one of you and hope you are all doing well during this pandemic.


	7. Chapter 7

Aro's burgundy-colored eyes had been on me from the time we sat at the dining room table. Esme must have sensed how weird I found eating around them since learning of their- diet. But Aro seemed not to understand that him watching me spoon vegetable soup into my mouth was making me nervous. His expression was blank, yet his eyes held some level of disgust and fascination. Finally, I let my spoon clatter against the side of the bowl and moved to push my chair out.

"Finished already, sweetling?" Aro raised a brow; his tone laced with confusion, which made me feel wrong for my irritation.

I couldn't but wonder if he had stared like this last time I ate around him. I had many questions for the man but was uncertain if I wanted to ask them. I feared the answers would shatter the illusion I had built around him. Yeah, like that hasn't happened already, my mind so helpfully supplied. Which it was true; my whole world felt turned upside down; nothing is as it seems.

"I'm just not that hungry," that wasn't a lie; my nerves had successfully ruined my appetite.

Aro hummed a deep sound from the back of his throat, and I could tell he disapproved. "How say you to a stroll along the nearby stream? The weather is dreary; however, I believe the rain will hold off. "

"Sure." I agreed swiftly, glad he didn't press the food issue, as anxiety tightened the knot in my stomach.

Though I did believe deep down that Aro wouldn't hurt me or the Cullen's for that matter. It was the knowledge that what ran through my veins was what they fed on, that set me on edge, just one slip of their control and game over. Dead. Probably.

Aro gallantly offered me his arm as we walked across the wet grass, I noticed that the light brown haired girl from last night stood at the corner of the garage. She agian nodded to us in greeting and spoke not a word. So young. Was this the niece he mentioned during our first meeting?

The thick overhanging branches and surrounding bushes gave the creek a very secluded feel. Even though I knew from Jacob's tribal legends that did not exactly equal privacy. We walked in silence except for the slight dripping of water from the canopy of leaves. My neck and shoulders are aching from how tense I had become. After a bit, Aro heaved a sigh those unnerving eyes wandering my side profile. I stubbornly kept my gaze fixed on a twisted tree trunk. It was a beautiful thing to see and a great distraction from the man, inhuman man beside me.

"You are unusually quiet today, Jordan..." After a long moment, he continued when it became apparent that I wasn't answering. "I'm surprised you haven't peppered me with questions." I felt my spine involuntarily straighten up at his tone. It wasn't quite the soft timbre he usually used when addressing me.

"Well, curiosity did kill the cat." I watched the light sprinkling rain make ripples in the water.

"Yes, but alas the satisfaction brought it back,"

I wasn't for sure if it was his enticingly deepened voice that caused the goosebumps to break out across my skin or fear. I considered myself messed up for even being confused by it. But, luckily for me, frustration was on the rise. Aro was needling me, trying to force us to talk about his -habits.

I gazed at him through suddenly narrowed eyes. "What a careless cat to toss away one of his nine lives."

Aro pursed his lips, "come; my dear, let us not continue this pretense any longer."

"Aro, I-I am not discussing last night." It was hard, but I managed to keep the rising panic at bay and be calm. We could talk about this later, just not now.

"No." Aro shook his head, his silken raven tresses flowing perfectly around the angles of his face. Perfection. Unrealistic perfection. Inhuman. "Jordan, I am a vamp-"

"Not today, please can't we pretend everything is normal? I don't want to ask any questions or know anything." Aro stared at me with wide eyes; I looked away. "Just take me home, please." Without waiting for him, I set off back down the ferned lined path we had followed. I felt like I was suffocating. No. No. NO.

I stumbled when I reached the garage, and a strong wind rushed past me. Aro stood beside the now opened passager door of the Lamborgini. I couldn't help but jerk around to gaze at the treeline behind the house where he still should have been. Really? If he thought demonstrating his differences would make me more prone to talk, he was very wrong. I climbed into the car, without a word, not two seconds after the door shut, Aro was starting the engine. I could tell by the locked set of his jaw that he was frustrated. That made both of us. It was a silent and unexpectedly short ride to Uncle Charlie's. Once we pulled into the drive, I had my hand ready on the handle to make a hasty exit. But, Aro didn't unlock the doors right away.

"I will be coming around late tonight. Whether you want to have the conversation or not, it is happening; this is a serious matter. As much as you may wish otherwise, Jordan, you know no longer live in blissful ignorance." Aro expression was a stern one that left my heart racing in my chest.

"Fine," I mumble, yanking on the door handle as a signal for freedom. My head snapped back around when he scooped up the freehand resting on my thigh.

"I am the same man you met before, sweetling. The one who saw the talent inside you, the one who desires for you to expand your horizons." I swear my heart stopped when his lips softly pressed a kiss to the top of my hand. "I am aware that this new- development has shocked you, but please understand that I have not changed, and I still want you, Jordan."

Want me... Aro wants me... "I- um- I'll see you later." With hesitation, I retracted my hand from his chilly grasp, my whole body feeling like a furnace. Thankfully, he let me, if he had held on, there was no telling what I might have done. All I know is that reasoning had begun to take the back seat with his words. Don't be swept away, Jordan; I harshly reminded myself as I made my way through the drizzling rain and into the house. The sound of Aro's rolling tires on the wet pavement was welcoming; he needed to be far from me. For now.

Bella came barreling in from the kitchen, clipping her hip on the corner of the short hall. "Jordan," she rubbed at the sore spot. "I wanted to tell you everything, but I couldn't."

I held up a hand to stop her and took a deep breath. "Where's Edward?"

"He isn't here, Edward thought you need time to adjust."

My cousin wrung her hands nervously, as I leaned heavily against the wall beside the coat rack. Even though I had slept the majority of the day away, I suddenly felt overwhelmingly tired.

"Look, I'm not feeling all that great, I don't want to talk about any of this now." Her doe brown eyes widened as she crossed them across her stomach, I grimaced. "I'm not mad at you, Bella. Aro is coming by later to discuss everything, and honestly, I don't feel up for that, but..." I shrugged, rolling my eyes heavenward, I had a bad feeling that he simply would not be persuaded to other topics. I was dreading, dreading, dreading for more than one reason. My mind supplied the image of his face so quickly, merlot eyes, and all. I shivered. In delight- fear... Who the hell knew? Not me. "Whether I like it or not, it has it needs to be talked about, but not twice in one day. Please?"

Bella followed along behind me while we ate an early dinner in silence before Uncle Charlie could get home. She handed me my missed assignments from school, and we parted ways for our rooms. Finally, I breathed a huge sigh of relief; the solitude of being alone could not have come fast enough. Bella's quiet worry had done nothing for the tension inside me. For once in my life, I happily settled in for the brain-stimulating calculations associated with my most hated subject, math. I saved English for last because I wanted to end on a good note. But, when it came time to read the last of the suspicious and anguished prince, I couldn't. It didn't matter, Bella already told me how it ended. Instead, I cuddled a pillow in the dark, faking sleep when Uncle Charlie poked his head in before heading up to bed. By ten o'clock, while all in the house was silent, I had progressed to staring at my phone in nervous anticipation. I figured Aro that Aro would text me when he wanted to talk. Maybe go for a ride and pray he won't kill me. God knows he's had ample opportunity; Aro just wants to talk... After obsessively going over every little detail of our interactions, I had settled into whispering the questions I had for him aloud into the darkness, where it was safe, and no one would answer back.

I gasped, nearly falling off the bed when a light tapping sound came from my window. My soul almost left my body while my heart tripled its average rate. My eyes shot to my black phone screen and back to the window, where another tap rang out. Oh my God, please be Aro and not a serial killer. That thought brought me up short a few steps away, pretty sure he probably is Jordan. My breath sounded harsh as I hastily yanked back the drapes to be met with Aro's pale, smiling face.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel!" Though the words were a bit muffled, I could still hear him loud and clear through the glass. "Let down your hair, so that I may climb thy golden stair." With a hand on his heart, Aro dropped to his knee with a dramatic flourish. I couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up from my chest as I managed to push up the squeaky window to let him inside. "Correctly, I should have called for Petrosinella." Once agian, the Italian word rolled off his tongue affected me, even though I didn't know what he meant.

"I would love to, but I don't think you need the help seeing as I reside on the ground floor. Who is Pertosinella?" I tried to pronounce the unfamiliar name as he did, but if his wide eyes were anything to go by, I failed horribly.

"She was the original Rapunzel, " Aro steps inside, straightening his coat. "I'm afraid her tale isn't as popular in modern culture, perhaps you will read it soon, I have a copy in my library."

His library. In Italy. Out of the corner of my eye, I could spot the crowd of shopping bags on the floor. That girl's trip felt like weeks ago, instead of just two days.

"Yeah, maybe." I sigh, feeling the lightness of the moment fade.

Aro's smiled softly and sat himself down on my bed, patting the space beside him, which I followed after a brief uncertain pause. I tucked my hands beneath my thighs and stared at the man. His hair so black it blended in with the dark, as did his eyes. His milky white skin gleamed, unearthly. Breathtaking, dangerously so, just as Jake's book foretold.

"Oh! What happened to Jacob's book?"

"I returned the item to their leader." There was something to the way the skin around his eyes seemed to tighten. I couldn't decide if it was anger or what, but I could feel something was off. "Now, you've read some of the shapeshifter's history." Aro turned to face me more fully, his tone falling into that of a teacher. "But, there is so much more, their point of view of vampires woefully lacks I'm afraid. I believe the best place to start is to tell you about myself, for you already know the characteristics of our species."

An hour later, I reclined back against my headboard, trying to wrap my head around the tsunami of information Aro had unleashed on me. The very, very, extremely, old man who sat flipping through Hamlet, he gave new meaning to the word ancient. I swallowed hard, looking away, you would think his age would have cooled down my attraction, and his eating habits. Yet, I am unwillingly fascinated by him, even knowing the man had been reading my mind every time he touched my bare skin.

"So," i drawled out the word, "your coven like royalty, I mean like rulers?"

Aro looked up with a laugh, closing the book. "I suppose you could say that. We enforce the law; as I said before, it was pure chaos when vampires ran ungoverned."

"I don't understand..." I shook my head, Aro's brows drew together, and I watched as his eyes darted to the hand, resting so close to his own. I quickly crossed my arms over my chest. "Don't even think about it." I scolded, unbothered by his fake innocent look. "Promise you won't peek into my mind without permission?"

Aro sighed, "I will not ever make such a promise. It will be near impossible to keep unless I avoid all skin to skin contact with you, which I cannot." I slightly flinched when he brushed aside a wayward strand of hair from my face.

"Aro!" I huffed when he tilted my chin back with a quick tap of his index finger.

"Oh, I barely caught a thing," Aro grinned unashamedly, " keep your voice down, your Uncle is sleeping right above us." He had been so playful since he came in, a stark contrast to how Aro had acted this evening that I couldn't find wrestle up any real anger. It was shocking how fast I had relaxed while he talked, the dread and nerves had faded away as if they had never existed. "Now tell me what it is that has you confused, sweetling?"

Oh yeah... that. "Well,- I know I'm not that great an artist and knowing what I do about you, Aro. I just find it hard to believe that you want me to go to Italy with you." The words fall out in a rush, my eyes glued to my lap.

"Hmm..." Aro hummed and then wrapped an arm around my shoulder, his hand taking care to only touch my shirt. "You could be amazing, Jordan." He brought his face so close to mine that his cold breath washed across my ear. "I want to help you explore that which makes you happy, and I desire nothing more than to be near you." My heart pounds away in my chest as he comes closer, his lips brushing the shell of my ear, made me shiver. "I believe I've explained enough of vampires, Jordan, for you to understand why."

He had, I was ninety ninety-nine percent that I knew what he was getting at. I had never in my entire life been more scared and excited at the same time. Mates... I'm pretty sure my heart stopped as he closed the distance between us. 

Author's Note: Back again, I know, I suck. Can't promise on-time updates life has been crazy. But, I hope you all enjoy, I so appreciate your kudos and comments.


	8. Chapter 8

The moonlight drifting through the curtains lit up the right half of Aro's well-sculpted face, which was nothing short of heavenly, whereas the left side lay behind the dark curtain of his hair, in a cast of shadows. The charcoal doesn't diminish the intense gleam in his eyes, framed by thick lashes. A devilishly smug smirk turning up lips that had been chilly, yet left nothing but warmth on my skin. Just thinking on it made the corner of my mouth tingle, I wished he had kissed me for real, yet all he gave me was a chaste peck and not directly on the lips. Ugh. And he thoroughly knew how let down I had been over it; I couldn't hide it from him very well, I tried though. With a red tomato face, I questioned him about all the guards, Carlisle, anything I could come up with. We happily talked well into the night; he finally left so that I could get some sleep, though I hadn't wanted him to go. Ironic given how we had stated off earlier that evening. Aro had been right; talking had been beneficial.

So, here I sit yawning in the back of the class, not paying attention to Mr. Varner at the whiteboard. I push up the black full-rimmed vintage style glasses that had slid down my nose as I stared down at my artwork. As an idea began to form, my eyes wandered slowly around the classroom. I was taking extra care to make sure no one would see and quickly snapped a photo of the portrait. With my phone discreetly tucked away in my lap, I typed up a quick message.

Some guy agreed to pose for me, hope you won't be jealous. Kinda feel like he may be my new muse.

My eyes shot up at the sound of Austin Marks getting a scolding for sleeping, I pick up my pencil and quickly flip to the right page in my textbook. After working through about half of the problems, I feel a slight vibration on my leg.

Oh, dear, I think I've become a distraction from your studies.

I grimace, stuffing my phone into the pocket of my hoodie. It took me forever to work up the nerve to text him. I was trying to flirt now that I thought he might welcome my advances. Then he goes agian making me feel like a kid.- Which in all fairness, everyone probably is to him. I mean, he's nearly three thousand years old.

Gah. I had a feeling Aro is going to be a taskmaster with my education. Maybe I shouldn't learn under him- well, I would like to be under him. Stop, Jordan, don't even go there, and besides, at the rate you two are going, you might be thirty. For heaven's sake, it's been two weeks since that night, and he only gives platonic kisses. God, I need therapy. With that thought, I settle back into my work and don't stop until the bell rings.

I'm greeted in English by the television at the front of the class; everyone shares the same expressions of excitement, as we take in the substitute filling in for Mr. Mason. Twenty minutes into Hamlet, quiet a few classmates were sleeping as I sank further down and making sure the phone screen was dim. My fingers hovered over the send icon; I held my breath once it went through and buried my face in my arms, trying not to make a noise. Shouldn't have done that, Jordan. God, your such an idiot! It's all fun and games until you see him at freaking three today.

You do realize I'm not a child, and I'm perfectly capable of multitasking.

I had just put away my phone when the substitute with white bouffant hair, and a scowl seemingly appeared out of thin air to stand right beside me. Oh shit.

.....

I muttered to myself while dumping the dirty mop bucket out the back door of the gym. After informing Coach Clapp of my finished assignment, he released me, handing over my phone. Austin Marks groaned something about being lucky when I passed him. He took off in a near run pushing the broom across the bleachers' aisles. Much to Coach Clapp's dismay, as he blew his whistle, which echoed badly in the building. I got the impression they were well acquainted with one another.

Just as Alice predicted there, Aro's shinning Lamborgini sat right beside the sidewalk of the gym. My face grew hot, seeing him leaning against the hood with his arms crossed. I was suddenly very thankful for being forced to stay an hour later, could you imagine the stares Aro would have attracted. The car was bad enough, but he looked like he stepped out of a GQ magazine. His black dress shirt rolled up his forearms and dark-tinted sunglasses. Vampires. I kept my eyes ahead of me even while thanking him for opening my door. It wasn't until we pulled out of school grounds did Aro finally start, I knew it was coming.

"Well, my dear, I don't think I believe you are so good at multitasking."

"Ugh," I groan, rubbing at my flushed cheeks.

"Missing school to go gallivanting, now detained for improper behavior. Aro reached over to tug my hands away from my face, amusement lighting his features. "Keep this up, Jordan and Cheif Swan may not allow you to depart from his home so easily."

"Hey, I've always been a model student," I sniff, trying to shove down any lingering embarrassment. It was hard to tell if he was leaning more toward reprimanding me or being playful. Maybe both? "That is until you showed up." The words slipped out without any thought, and immediately, I winced. 

"Oh, I see," He drawled, not paying near enough attention to the road for my taste, especially considering the speed we were traveling. "I was correct with my previous assessment; I am a distraction."

I sighed, turning away from him to gaze out the window, I knew he was going to use that. I opened my mouth to tell him exactly how much I didn't care for all this back and forth. I thought with him all but admitting to us being mates would put us on even footing. But, now I'm not sure. Aro's gaze is a heavy thing, as is his amusement. When it became apparent that I was ignoring him, he chuckles. The urge to reach over and smack him was great. Earlier I had been daydreaming and wishing for his lips now, fantasizing violence. A sudden tingling in my eyes, has me blinking rapidly, to dispel the unwanted wetness. Jordan Nicole Swan, I do believe life has driven you to near insanity. More like a certain vampire, who is still laughing to himself. What a Jackass. I angrily swipe at the few tears that manage to stray down my cheek. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Aro's mouth promptly tighten, bringing all laughter to a halt. We pull into the Cullen's driveway and stop right at the mailbox.

Aro removes his sunglasses with a warry expression. "What has upset you, my dear?"

Another few tears squeeze out as I lean back into the seat and try to gather some control. "It's nothing."

"Obviously, it must be something to have brought upon these tears."

I wipe my face with my sleeve, taking a deep breath, then reaching for his hand, which rests on the gear shift. But, he avoids the touch by encircling my clothed wrist. "No, Jordan, " He shakes his head, my mouth drops open in hurt astonishment, he has never turned down the opportunity to see into my mind. "I want you to speak to me, use your words. We communicated very well last night, let us try it agian." 

I work my jaw a few times, "I- I-can't. The traitorous sniffling is getting worse.

"I don't know; I believe you might just can. After all, you were very flippant with me over a text message."

"That was different..."

"How so? You were honest and also annoyed by my reply and all but told me so. I have an inkling that you still are."

"It's harder with you being here," I finally admit while staring at the radio.

"My dear, show a little gumption," my head snaps up so fast, it a miracle I don't have whiplash. His bright, ruby red eyes held a very challenging glint that I wasn't particularly fond of. "I will start the topic for you. I do not think of you as a child, but rather a young woman still coming into her own and trying to find her footing. I'm sorry if you took offense earlier. If you must know, you are just as distracting. However, " his tone sharpened to a thin point, "I do find this behavior very childish. I shouldn't have to coax you into coming to me with your troubles."

Just as fast as the anger came, it left me. "You find me distracting?" I whisper, leaning a little over the center console.

"I have scarcely thought of little else," Aro shakes his head with a rueful grin. "Jordan, I hope you took more than only that from what I said."

"Aro," I shrug, "I'm just a mess, maybe when things settle down, I'll get better with it."

He made a low hum in his throat, "perhaps you are right, my dear."

I could tell he was humoring me; Aro had been inside my mind enough to know that confrontation and talking wasn't my strong suit. Yes, my emotions are undoubtedly everywhere. I'm an easy crier, but not this easy, all the stress and confusion of the past couple weeks have taken its toll. Aro, at last, allowed me to hold his hand. I would try to do better, I promised. He leaned over to plant a quick kiss to my forehead in response to my thoughts. The ride to the house is a short silence. However, when Aro opens my door, he pulls me into him. Unlike our last hug, it's me burying my face into his neck and inhaling his fresh, citrus smell.

I'm hit with a sudden thought; I bite my lip."Aro," I whisper, not moving from my place while summoning up all the nerve I could find. "What do I smell like?"

He tenses, and I fear he will pull away; then, his whole body goes lax. "Myrrh, juniper berries, and hint's of jasmine," he breathes the words directly into my ear, making my lower stomach clench. "The scents of long ago, it calls up memories from my human years. Intoxicating."

I shiver, tightening my embrace before pulling slightly away so I can gaze up at him. "Is it hard to be around me?"

"No, but I do take the precaution of always being well-fed."

I'm relieved the answer came so willing and disturbed. Aro is not a vegetarian, like the Cullen's. He previously admitted that animal blood is revolting and that he would never make a habit of feasting on it. Not too mention that it weakens a vampire, which was a risk neither he nor his coven could afford. Aro grabbed my hand to lead me into the house. I felt guilty for not feeling near as guilty as I should about my fellow humans meeting the business end of his teeth. Aro brought my hand up to his lips in a tender kiss, his way of comforting me. And it worked; all those thoughts were, for the most part, pushed away.

The house was quiet; the Cullen's were gone; they were all out hunting, according to Aro, except for Bella and Edward, who were at my home. Jane and Demetri were somewhere around; I would bet money on it. They were rarely far from his person while out of the castle. It bothered me that privacy would be a severe issue, but not enough to argue about it. I hoped it would be something I would become accustomed to.

Aro took me back to Carlisle's study, "I wanted to show you a painting that you missed on your last visit. You may find it interesting." He pointed to the medium size, portrait in a golden frame.

My eyes nearly fell out of my head, and I walked closer to see the four men better. Carlisle stood slightly behind the three finely dressed men on the balcony, looking down on a lively crowd. A scowling platinum blonde man to Aro's right and a tall, dark-haired man to his left, wearing an expression of boredom. I felt a sudden pang of sadness for the man; he must have been Marcus. Aro, however, stood proudly in the center, a bit in front of the others, both hands resting on the balcony's rails, with an elegant brow raised.

"Is this Franceso Solimeno's work? It has the same feel as a few of his other paintings I've seen?" I almost reach out to touch it, but instead, tap the frame.

"Indeed, Baroque style." Aro, wraps an arm around my waist, bringing me flush against his side. I smile at the action and how much pride had trickled into his few words. "He was famous in the seventeenth century; I was fond of him for he always managed to cheer, my brother, Caius." He pointed at the scowling man. That's a good mood? I raised my brows and bit my lip, not saying a word. Aro grinned down at me, "Caius has no patience, I'm afraid, very quick to anger. But, nothing put him in a better temper than being painted as a god." That caught my attention; my eyes shot up to his own, which twinkled in open amusement. "Now, sweetling, you are aware I'm a patron of the arts, and I have always been." Yeah, but to agree to be painted like that just seems crazy. Unbelievable. Aro's lived so much life, and I've hardly even begun mine. "When we commissioned Franceso for this painting, he became enraptured to have discovered such otherworldly beauty and sought us out for numerous pieces. Many of them reside in Volterra, although I have allowed a few works to circulate. He isn't the only one who portrayed us as gods or goddesses. However, he was the only one Caius took any sort of liking too," Aro's hand went up to smoother a laugh. It was such a human gesture that I couldn't help but smile along with him. "Why, he even commissioned a full body painting of his wife, Athenodora, and let him live to tell the tale."

"What?" My mouth dropped open for a second before I snapped it shut. "Like naked?"

"Yes," Aro grinned mischievously, "but I assure you that Caius is incredibly possessive. All vampires are of their mates," his hold tightened; briefly, i felt a fluttering in my chest at the words. "Which never would bode well for any artist Athenodora would summon. Keep in mind that paintings took a great deal of time to complete and long hours of posing, multiple sessions. It never failed, the poor artist would think himself in love and make improper advances, which in turn enticed Caius to take all leave of his senses."

"Why-" I stuttered, "why did she continue to commission the artwork if her husband hated it so much?" I couldn't wrap my head around why she would envoke that sort of anger, especially in the one you loved. I don't think I could ever do something like that.

Aro tutted, "at the time Caius was frequently off hunting the Children of the Moon, Dora took his absence as a personal slight, and lashed out in the only way she knew would earn his full undivided attention. For all her amiable qualities, Dora can be very spiteful. They are a trying pair." You could say that agian... Though I was a bit weirded out, I forced a smile, which in no way fooled Aro, who laughed uproariously. What was I getting myself into?

May 

"So," I asked while taking a generous bite of my birthday cake, "what's was your least favorite fashion trend?"

I had questioned the Cullen's the night before, at dinner, they all had various reasons, it was pretty funny. I had wanted to spend my actual day with Aro. His arms had been laden down with presents that I have yet to open and food. The man had been beaming as if it were all the holidays rolled into one. I thought for sure, after being away, that he would, at last, give me a real kiss. It had been just as chaste as all the others, a quick peck on the cheek. But, Uncle Charlie had been in the living room at the time. He would have had a golden egg if he had witnessed something like that. Uncle Charlie likes Aro, but I'm sure that would've changed in an instant. After all, Aro is a grown man, though that really doesn't matter when you factor in that he doesn't age. But, Uncle Charlie, had departed for open waters, over two hours ago. He thought Alice, Edward, and Bella would be staying, but they had scattered the minute he left. I had a feeling Aro had previously spoken to them; we were pretty much always left by ourselves. According to Aro, however, that wasn't a new thing; newly mated vampires were very temperamental around others. So, everyone just thought it best to let us be, not that I minded.

"Least favorite? That is difficult to say; there have been, oh so many." Aro, rubbed his chin, thoughtfully gazing out the window where the rain was coming down in torrents. "Hosiery was a nuisance, as were those breaches that were popular in the late sixteenth century and carried into part of the seventeenth." When faced with my blank stare, he took out his phone, typing into the search bar trunk hose.

I burst out laughing, almost choking on my cake, at the idea of him wearing those puffy shorts and tights. "You did not!" Aro is always so sharply dressed, it's unbelievable! But then agian it was probably the height of fashion at the time. 

"I did, unfortunately. It was all very elaborate, frills. When I was human, tunics were worn by men and women alike. The fabric and stitching varied based on class. Then as time went on, the more intricate clothing became, ridiculous in some cases."

"How old were you when you were changed?" The question burst my mouth without consent; I had hoped to be more subtle./span/p

Aro smiled like he always did when I mustered up the courage to ask him questions. Which had become more frequent as of late given our only means of talking had been through phone calls and text. He had been gone a week for business back in Italy."Age wasn't measured the way it is now, but I believe that I was turned at anywhere from twenty-eight to perhaps thirty-two, give or take a few years." 

"Do you remember what you did as a human, like your occupation?" 

"Ah, yes, I had been a soldier in Greece. My brothers and I all served in our human lives; it was just a part of life; and a difficult one. I count my lucky stars that you were born into such an easy time in history." 

I placed my empty plate on the coffee table, then reached for his hand, and began to toy with his fingers, allowing him plenty of time to pull back. When he didn't, I wrestled up some of that gumption that he mentioned weeks ago."Aro, since it is my birthday, if I ask you for one special thing... Will you give it to me?" His burgundy eyes blazed into mine, darkening as he leaned a tad closer. "Kiss me." 

I tried to regulate my breathing as his porcelain face drew closer, his inviting pink mouth grazing my forehead, and my heart plummeted. Then he trailed soft kisses to the apple of my cheeks, Aro's heated gaze transfixed me. His cold palm caressed the back of my neck as he leaned into me. His chest nearly touching mine, pressing me further into the back cushions of the couch. Aro's other hand reached to cradle my face; my eyes fluttered closed as his scent overwhelmed my senses. In those few seconds, it took for him to close the scant distance felt like an eternity. My breath stuttered when his lips brushed mine; it was a slow giving that went on for an unmeasurable amount of time. Until his tongue flittered over my bottom lip, seeking permission, which I easily granted. My fingers sink into the fabric of his shirt to tug him impossibly closer, yet it wasn't enough. My abdomen clenched as warmth radiated all over me, a moan escaping me as he slowly pulled away, resting his forehead to mine. It satisfied me to note that Aro appeared to struggle to catch his breath, the same as me. His eyes, which had been a lustrous shade of ruby, were now dark as night.

"Happy eighteenth birthday, my love."

Author's Note:It happened! I hope you all enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Chapter Updates should be every two weeks. I hope you enjoy! Also, comments are love so if you feel it drop one in.


End file.
